Bart Simpson: Deliquent by Day, Ninja By Night
by Reading4HalfMyLife
Summary: By day, Bart Simpson is the proud underachiever of the Simpson household. By night he is El Barto, a ninja that works for The Legion Of Tricks, an elite group of ninja's
1. Chapter 1

'Bart Simpson!' Principal Skinner slammed his hands down on his desk and glared at the spiky,blond haird boy in front of him. Bart Simpson just did a "what,me?" Look. "This is low even for you" continued the principal. "Gluing down the tioet seats then passing out free water to every kid in the school."

Bart's eyes widened. "Hey! Do you know how long I spent perfecting that prank?" He asked, offended at Principal Skinner for calling his prank "low."

Principal Skinner merely frowned then turned back to the record log cabnit, and selected a thick black leather book with gold letters saying "Bart Simpson." It was almost full. Principal Skinner wrote out a slip,then handed it to Bart, who rolled his eyes and snatched the slip. "Oh, and your sister already knows about the note, so don't bother throwing it away" Skinner called out as Bart left the office. Bart sighed and uncrumpled the paper, then walked out of the school.

"Uh . . . . Principal Skinner, you do know it's only lunch time, right?" Edna Krabappel said as she blew out a lungful of smoke. Principal Skinner just nodded and tapped his nose.

"Ha!" Edna said, before lighting another cigarette.

Bart was skateboarding home, and was halfway there, when a ball came out of nowhere and hit his skateoard,sending him tumling off of it. Looking up, he saw Jimbo,Kearney and Dolf all laughing and giving each other pats on the backs. "Dude's, not cool!" Exclaimed Bart as he got to his feet.

Dolph nodded to his to friends and they dragged Bart into an alley. "Rough em, boys!" Jimbo cackled. Kearney and Dolph gave him a blank stare. "You know, Manhandle, maltrate" seeing his friends blank stares, Jimbo sighed, pointed at Bart and said "beat him up!"Dolph and Kearney nodded and closed in on Bart.

If anyone had been near, they would of have heard a groan, a cry and a plead for mercy. But nobody did. In fact, it wasn't until Bart Simpson walked out of the alley completely unscathed, while Jimbo,Kearney and Dolph were holding their arms, that people realized what just happened.

And that was why Homer and Marge Simpson found their son escorted home by Louii and Eddy.


	2. Chapter 2

"BARTHOLOMEW J. SIMPSON!" Yelled Marge hands on her hips. "You explain this RIGHT NOW!"

"Ooooh, she used your full name!" Grinned Homer, sipping on his beer. Catching his wives eye, Homer smiled sheepishly. "Ahh Marge, let the boy be, it wasn't like anybody was hurt. Besides, the big game's on!"

Just then Lisa burst into the house and raced into the kitchen. "The news is all over school!" She exclaimed, throwing her bag down onto her chair and practically skipping over to the rest of her famiy.

"What news? There's news? About what?" Demanded Marge, now just looking annoyed.

Lisa grinned. "First, Kearney,Jimbo and Dolph drag my brother into an alley to beat him up" Marges gasped. "Then he beat them all up! He was like a ninja!"

Marge, seemingly forgotton the whole "Fighting-is-for-losers" rule, hugged Bart and cried "oh,my special little guy!"

Lisa skipped out of the room, singing "they're calling him "ninja boy" now!"

Homer meanwhile, had a smile that stretched over his face. "Yeah" he hissed through his teeth, glaring at his son, who forced a smile back. "Like a ninja." Bart flinched slightly, then shrugged as if to say "I know, sorry."

A loud beeping noise came from upstairs. "Bart, you really have to learn how to set your alam clock" said Marg turning back to the stove.

Bart raced upstairs into his room. On his bedside, his Krusty clock was making a slight siren sound. Bart sighed and ran into his closet.

If anyone witnessed what happened next, they would probably think they were dreaming. A short boy wearing a black ninja suit but without the hood stood in the middle of the room. A single piece of ribbon like material was over his wore black boots and his entire face was painted purple, his hair black.

Homer came in and pointed to the window. "If this wasn't your first ever misson, I would kill you for wearing those clothes BEFORE you travel." Then he left he room.

Bart grabbed his skateboard and leapt out the window. Marge burst into his room. "I knew I forgo something, but I didn't know what until now. Bart Simpson, you are grounde- Oh..."

The second Bart hit the road, he pressed and almost invisible button underneath his skateboard. Instantly, a small rocket appeared under it. Twisting a dial, Bart put it up to 75MPH and crouched down.

In seconds he was in a field miles away from Springfield and as crouching in a barren desert. The sandy ground had some cracks in it, mostly from earthquakes, or that one tornado.

Bart reached into the biggest crack, anf felt around until he found a lever. Clicking it, he stood up and turned to a dead tree on a small hill.

The hill began to raise, until there was a small entrance just the right size for Bart to slip through. Bart slipped through and the hill lowered back to it's original size.

Bart was falling, that he knew. He closed his eyes, then took out his slingshot and a single circular pellet. He aimed at pure darkness and shot it.

The second the pellet hit solid wall, a sticky web appeared and attacthed itself to him. He hit the ground gently and looked around the Headquaters for The Legion Of Tricks.

A man in a green robe and hood stood in the middle of the dark grey room. "El Barto" He greeted his pupil, smiling slightly. "You ready for your first ever misson?"

Bart nodded,jumping from foot to foot. "I won't let you down sensei! So, whats the misson on?"

Sensei smiled and led Bart into a hidden room with a projector. He flicked a button on the projector and a face lit up the caves wall. Bart gasped.


End file.
